1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy conservation, and more particularly to a test door for measuring the air leakage of a house.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Before this invention was made, it was known that the air leakage of a house could be determined by closing all the windows and doors of the house except for one door, and placing a special test door in that one doorway. Then it was known, that a fan placed in the special door could be used and differential pressures could be measured to determine the air leakage. However, the prior art contemplated a laboratory-like set-up, where each of the individual elements were separate and kept separate and used separate. I.e., there was no integration between the fan, the closure members, the tachometer, the differential pressure meters and the like.